<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunt by MR01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517317">Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01'>MR01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maze [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020), Merlin (TV), Versailles (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A new life a minute, Alternate Reality, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Excuse to explore AU's, Hero Worship, Jealousy, M/M, Modern Royalty, Poisoning, Time Skips, pinning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred gets poisoned, is alive yet not improving. Even though Gaius and Morgana are on the case.</p><p>To top things off the sleeping Prince is having some interesting dreams and naturally Arthur is begging his dear warlock friend to investigate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Mordred (Merlin), Merlin/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maze [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Mordred is rushed to the Pendragon castle in a haste. Nurses and doctors on standby ready to open him up if needed but Uther went with an evil he knows well.</p><p>Calling Gaius and Morgana in because he'd seen the signs, dark purplish blue viens marring his flesh like tree vines.</p><p>This doing is witchcraft.</p><p>"He's been out cold for half an hour Merlin. You've got to fix him. Anything just please, friend find a way to bring him back."</p><p>Arthur has been pacing the infirmary wing for the past few minutes. With each passing second he's going desperate, enraged.</p><p>Feeling powerless. He hates himself for his inability to be there for his baby brother.</p><p>He'd done what he could.</p><p>Having personally cut down the the bastard who attacked his family.</p><p>Their group of friends had just touched down from Milan only for Mordred to insist that he'd like to stroll around the airport instead of having the plane head for their private landing space.</p><p>And instead of a full minute to be out in public-feel normal instead he found death, no his brother's life would not end here or tonight.</p><p>The blonde knows that he'd sooner trade in his own. That judging by the way Morgana is casting spell after spell with Morgause observing via video call.</p><p>They would do the same.</p><p>Arthur's stupidity landed his brother in this bed. Indirectly helping ease the nefarious plan to get his lovely brother poisoned by a stupid apple of all things.</p><p>Had the situation not been so dire or a close call maybe Arthur might have laughed, teased Mordred a little.</p><p>Instead he's got blood on his hands, hair and clothes.</p><p>With Gwen casting worried glances his way and news of his father threatening to go to war with the world if his heir, first born son doesn't get diplomatic immunity for his unflinching valor.</p><p>His bravery.</p><p>Because the world saw what he'd done. Having used Excalibur- a strange yet cool gift from his overwhelmingly joyous friend.</p><p>He had used the blade to cut the man down without a moment's hesitation.</p><p>As if he had known the arts of battle his whole career when in reality he is just a sheltered rich kid who hadn't even gotten so much as a paper cut in his life.</p><p>He would have appreciated the chance to check this out under different circumstances.</p><p>Who knows maybe his instincts had stepped up. Unlocking via osmosis by picking up the power of anime or Netflix.</p><p>The warlock bites his tongue as he looks at his friends. The scene that's unfolded. He knows that he must make a choice here.</p><p>This is one of those moments, he'd low-key missed this, the rush and excitement.</p><p>The high emotions, energy running wild. Merlin has got to act and quickly lest the poison succeeds in claiming root.</p><p> "I swear that I will bring him out of what keeps him. On the conditions that you all leave us be."</p><p>He looks at Gaius slightly worried. Trying to silently convey that he'll be all right.</p><p>Sure it's been a while since he's had to use actual magic and that's something small, chief that feels like a parlor trick.</p><p>Freaking Mordred, testing him at every turn even millennia later.</p><p>"I will call for help if I need to. Until I've reached him stay out of my way. Now that definitely, for the love of your God undoubtedly includes you Arthur."</p><p>He would like to ask him to take a shower and maybe try to get some rest. Let Morgana and Morgause know that he will not disappoint them.</p><p>Cannot possibly be the idea of losing anyone from his group again.</p><p>Say that Mordred won't be the exception. Not now or ever. Despite their previous differences of opinions or actions.</p><p>And the people here look at each other. Reluctant then sluggish to move for at least seconds.</p><p>With Morgana rushing in to hug him tightly. Taking his breath away.</p><p>Morgause on her end of the line telling Arthur to seek out an audience with their father.</p><p>Once he's had something to eat or drink. Because he makes her anxious with worry for him.</p><p>Letting them know that when her plane lands she and Gwaine will go to him first.</p><p>A full minute goes by and all that can be heard is the harsh broken sounds of Mordred's labored breathing.</p><p>"All right Mordred. Enough. Stop worrying us."</p><p>The warlock's eye glow gold and a small stack of cool water soaked rags appear so that he can wipe at the younger magician's face.</p><p>Hopefully help cool him down too because the boy is running hot. A little too warm to chalk it up to a simple fever.</p><p>He sighs trying to steel his nerves. His voice coming up rough, commanding but all he feels like doing is pleading with the god's of the Old Religion.</p><p>Thinking that maybe they will hear him, claim this man his champion as was their wish so long ago.</p><p>"Open up your mind to me." Merlin ran his thumb delicately over the long ago Druid Prince's lower lip.</p><p>He is closing his own eyes but he can feel him like his heartbeat.</p><p>The Prince's magic mixing up with his, enveloping him lazily-relying on his support that leaves Merlin feeling like he could use something like this.</p><p>A moment to shut his eyes.</p><p>Take a nice nap.</p><p>This feels like laying on a surf board in the middle of a clam ocean. </p><p>Freedom and peace.</p><p>The sun kissing his skin as he forgets himself, the rest of the world meaning nothing.</p><p>
  <em>"Emrys"</em>
</p><p>Merlin's eyes fly open in shock.</p><p>His magic enveloping his and Mordred's body protectively.</p><p>What he sees when he looks around however isn't the infirmary wing. Oh, hell it isn't even Pendragon Castle.</p><p>Great this was not time for his magic to sidetrack him.</p><p>He cannot afford to fuck up here. Not today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"I-I couldn't breathe Merlin." Mordred is standing a few feet away from him.</p><p>Crying openly now and shaking like a leaf in his distress as they undoubtedly recalled most of the event.</p><p>Hands trembling.</p><p>Even though the weather here is a dream, well apparently in more ways than one.</p><p>"Pull yourself together would you? I'm not saying that what you went through was not- isn't traumatizing or hard to get over."</p><p>"Do us both a favor, keep all to yourself until I figure out a way to get you out of here. Safe."</p><p>Merlin knows that he is really forgetting himself. His voice taking on an edge, eyes-mouth setting into a hard state.</p><p>He ruined-drastically forced a change in a lot of people's lives today. Inadvertently sure.</p><p>That doesn't change anything however.</p><p>Merlin knows that the younger man is still his Prince and his kind of friend, that he'd almost lost him today.</p><p>But then again this kid has been a giant pain in his ass for more than one lifetime.</p><p>An inadvertent-well meaning nightmare.</p><p>"I didn't ask for you to save me!" Mordred's eyes are flashing gold. His outburst little more than that however.</p><p>Flinching when he heard his idols' angry, hopefully misplaced yet deep down he doubts it-words.</p><p>"Arthur did, you have any idea what he's done for you. What he was forced to give up?"</p><p>"For you."</p><p>If Merlin pointed at him as if he were the scourge of the world well it just happened.</p><p>He would have to move on despite being hurt by the insult. </p><p>"Believe me, had he not asked I wouldn't have rushed to volunteer otherwise." Merlin stopped himself from continuing on.</p><p>Felt the damage of his words in the way the younger man's magic shied away from him as if burned.</p><p>He had said more than his share. The warlock had just been so angry because he knows what comes next. He's already lived it.</p><p>Now the weight of the world was once again going to be on his dear friend's shoulders.</p><p>"You can go whenever you want, bruh. I, by all means won't keep you here. Just know that when I get out of this."</p><p>"You won't be welcome in my presence. Count your blessings I suppose. Either way I'm glad we have cleared the air."</p><p>Mordred's eyes have gone back to their lovely blue-green color. He looks so incredibly sad yet determined like he's made up his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Don't walk that fast. I know we are in your mind but there might be mental blocks set-up or traps."</p><p>Merlin attempted to catch up. Falling in step with the younger man quickly.</p><p>He wished Arthur were here. The blonde is undoubtedly an airhead at times but he'd certainly be better company than Mordred.</p><p>To top it off the boy is stuck in a current grumpy state.</p><p>The Old Religion help him because before he knows it his patience will end.</p><p>"Yeah-yeah. Hurry up would you. I want to hug my stupid siblings then probably beat someone in Xbox."</p><p>He thinks of Leon but honestly Lance will probably fall first.</p><hr/><p>"No. Mordred, I swear to-wait what's happening.." Merlin had been in the middle of berating the stupid boy because it's like he was actively looking for landmines to step on.</p><p>But now the situation's changed and he's reaching out to him. Pulling him in closer because he will not lose sight of him.</p><p>The scenery is rapidly changing and that's never fun or great so this works as a signifier that they have got to speed things up.</p><p>"I don't know but I have a pretty cool headspace. No zombies or vampires, scary monsters in sight."</p><p>"Then again I don't know where the hot girls are at either so maybe I am sicker than we thought."</p><p>Mordred looks at rapidly shifting sights, each one bringing up long dormant yet mostly pleasant memories.</p><p>Vacation spots, long dead pets, old friends and peers he can't-will not ever see again.</p><p>"We can't stay here." Merlin doesn't risk it he interlaced his hand in Mordred's and walked forward.</p><p>Sure that if the keep going the will find a road or a key, a map.</p><p>Something that will help them beat the rare, annoying curse.</p><p>"What if we don't make it and I lose the fight. I'm not saying that I'm scared or whatever but I don't have a lot faith in you."</p><p>Mordred's just saying what he's thinking. The older man doesn't seem to have his best interest at heart.</p><p>He's just giving it a shot for Arthur's sake. The point has been made abundantly clear.</p><p>"I won't let you die Mordred. Here anyway. You can die on your own time. Out in the real world, after you've lived a little."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>